Lo que el silencio dice
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sus ojos dorados se volvieron oscuros y Kai se dio cuenta de que sus palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado: Sufrimiento. El mismo que estaba sintiendo Hiwatari, acaso se veía reflejado en el otro. Estaba en su naturaleza ser desconfiado y reservarse sus opiniones; así le habían enseñado siempre, a que el silencio era su mejor amigo y más grata compañía.


¡Hola, sempais! Mary les da la bienvenida a... lo que sea esta cosa que me preparo para publicar (._.U) Bueno, a decir verdad, hay dos asuntos con esto (nwnU): Primero, hasta hace tres semanas mi cabeza no concebía ni remotamente la imagen de Kai y Ray juntos —es decir, ahora que veo Beyblade puedo notarlo, pero no me había planteado algo así—, pues simple y sencillamente fueron mis primeros sempais, a los que conocí desde que era una miniatura de niña (xD), y como que eso de verlos en yaoi no me cuadraba hasta que decidí arriesgarme a ver las imágenes, buscar videos, empezar a leer fics, y aquí me tienen (owo). Segundo, en vista de que no me aguante las ganas, escribí este pequeño one-shot que a ser sincera, anda falta de sentido y que probablemente no esté muy bien diseñado, pero no sé, son ustedes los que deciden si vale o no la pena (=w=), que espero que sí... porque entonces no perdí mi tiempo ni se los hago perder a ustedes (xD)

En fin, a lo que sigue:

**¡Atención!:** Los —maravillosos— personajes de Beyblade son creación y propiedad de Takao Aoki, yo solamente los he tomado prestados con fines de entretenimiento y para que mi mente yaoística se dé gusto.

**Advertencia:** Por ser lo que es, el fic contiene OoC —a pesar de que no era mi intención manejar tanto, creo que se me ha escapado—; tiene yaoi —KaixRay—; es una de esas cosas que hago bajo la dosis de gomitas de San Luis —ósea, mucha azúcar en mi organismo—, así que la idea es extraña y porque es one-shot —y hace milenios que no hago uno de estos y he perdido práctica (.w.)—, me obligué a resolverlo todo de una sentada, así que me disculpo si le falta coherencia o algo se va por las ramas en algún momento (owo).

De acuerdo, antes de arrepentirme (:DU), aquí les dejó mi primera contribución a la pareja (uwu), esperando que sea digno de su tiempo y comentario.

* * *

**((~*(Lo que el silencio dice)*~))**

**.**

Hay un momento en el que la tierra tiembla por el sonido atronador con el que el cielo continúa bramando desde la tarde; al mismo tiempo, la lluvia y los truenos parecen responden al llamado silencioso que hacen aquellos ojos carmesí cuando pretenden utilizar ambos como sustitutos de lágrimas y gritos respectivamente, mientras el sentimiento va aflorando en su pecho con una intensidad que su rostro no se digna a expresar. Así ha sido siempre, porque no tiene ni el deseo ni la capacidad para mostrar las emociones que se van acumulando día con día en su corazón tan frío como el hielo; en un corazón demasiado roto como para funcionar.

De cualquier manera, es posible admitir que existe algo conciliador en la soledad que lo abraza justo en ese instante, pues le permite ignorar el frío y el dolor como si nada de eso fuera real. Resulta extremadamente fácil a pesar de que durante un largo segundo, tan interminable como la vida en la Tierra, deja escapar un jadeo que va encaminado al sollozo. Pero entonces, él simplemente se endereza. Ya entonces ha escuchado los pasos que se acercan por detrás y notado el cobijo de un paraguas que impide que continúe empapándose.

La punzada que percibe en el pecho se ahoga con facilidad y endureció las facciones hasta ver, no sin cierto desdén, el rostro consternado de Ray. La ira se acumula en un segundo, pero no dice absolutamente nada. Espera pacientemente a que él entienda —como siempre pareció suceder entre ellos—, lo que acontecía en su interior. Por otra parte, deseaba simplemente acudir al primer instinto y gritar de frustración o indignación, quizá también de impotencia, pues ya sabía perdido el caso desde el principio. De pronto, todo cuanto quiso engañarse, le restregaba en la cara el verdadero idiota que era, pues se había dejado engañar por quien creyó la persona más importante de su vida, aun a costa de lo reacio que estuvo respecto a admitir sus sentimientos. Era triste darse cuenta de cuán equivocado puedes estar respecto a una persona.

Kai Hiwatari nunca dejó traspasar a nadie las murallas que construyó a su alrededor para protegerse a sí mismo, pero había algo en Ray que simplemente le hizo rendirse poco a poco. Había luchado contra las emociones que el chino despertaba en su interior, pero al final, simplemente cedió a ellas y se dejó llevar. ¡Qué error más grande!

Se le estrujo el corazón de puro odio, y quizá algo de éste logró pasar a través de sus ojos hasta el moreno, que inmediatamente abrió la boca para hablar. Un segundo después volvió a sellar sus labios sin que saliera ningún sonido.

Ray alzó la cabeza, poniéndose a la defensiva y tratando de verse más grande de lo que era; es claro que notaba aquella tensión en los ojos de quien fuera su pareja hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó Ray, y al otro no pasó desapercibido su esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado—. ¿He hecho algo mal?

En respuesta, Kai apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron con tanta fuerza que no tardarían en romperse. Luego jaló una bocanada de aire y lo soltó, contando hasta diez mientras cerraba los ojos; la visión de un Ray entre preocupado y herido no es algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo la más absoluta indiferencia; eso estaba bien, porque todo aquel que ama y lo demuestra, se ve destinado a ser derribado sin oportunidad de levantarse nuevamente.

—Tú dímelo —contestó con frialdad. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que por fin, Kai abrió los ojos y sonrió lacónicamente, inyectando en su expresión adusta más amargura de la que pretendía (o le convendría) mostrar—. ¿Y bien, Kon?

El moreno frunció el ceño. Las últimas semanas los habían golpeado de muchas maneras en cuanto a su relación, pero Ray intentaba hacer caso omiso de la expresión cada vez más iracunda que tenía Kai conforme pasaban los días. De cualquier manera, en esta ocasión no comprendía qué pudo provocar al de cabello bicolor.

—No sé a qué te refieres —murmuró con cuidado, mediando sus palabras y acercándose un poco al otro—. Me temo que deberás ser más específico.

Sus ojos dorados se volvieron oscuros y Kai se dio cuenta de que sus palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado: Sufrimiento. El mismo que estaba sintiendo Hiwatari, acaso se veía reflejado en el otro.

—Deja de jugar al tonto, Raymond. —El moreno alzó las cejas y soltó una especie de carcajada.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Eres tú el que está actuando como un verdadero imbécil! —Las mejillas de Ray se colorearon de un intenso color rojo mientras tiraba el paraguas con fuerza. Kai no se inmutó. El agua que caía sobre los cabellos color ébano de Kon hacían que estos le cayeran sobre el rostro perfilado y blanco, sumando a la expresión de por sí furiosa el aspecto de un tigre siberiano a punto de atacar—. Ya me estoy cansando de estar siempre suponiendo lo que te sucede, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no te comportas como un verdadero hombre y me dices qué sucede, en vez de echarme todas esas acusaciones ridículas? ¡No te he hecho nada para que te comportes así conmigo!

Pocas veces en su vida, Kai estuvo en presencia del otro cuando estaba _realmente_ enojado, y es que Ray tomaba muy bien las riendas de las situaciones y de sus propias emociones, pese a ser un poco (bien, mucho) más confiado y sociable que él, Kon también tomaba cierta distancia con las personas. Por supuesto que a veces tenía deslices que mostraban sus sentimientos justo como ahora, que había explotado ante sus palabras.

—Hmph. Si no puedes verlo por ti mismo, es inútil que te lo diga —soltó Kai con ponzoña, dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección opuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ray lo sujetara del brazo; sus dedos de por sí blancos adquirieron el color de la nieve, y él tuvo que hacer acopio de su buen autocontrol para no hacer una mueca dolorida—. Suéltame, por favor.

—No me conviertas en el culpable —fue lo que salió de los labios de Ray. El rostro de ambos estaba sumido de nuevo pequeñas cataratas que escurrían desde sus cabellos hasta la barbilla y continuaban por las ropas. Kai apenas fue consciente de que, a diferencia de él, Ray no llevaba ningún saco con el cual abrigarse—. Tú y yo sabemos que eso dista mucho de ser verdad. Yo soy el único que parece estar trabajando porque estos dos últimos años no se vayan a la basura.

—Pues quizá debes dejar de esforzarte tanto, ¿no crees? —Señaló el otro, deshaciéndose del agarre de Ray, que abrió los ojos de par en par—. Mira, ya lo sé todo, así que olvídate de actuar como el inocente. Tala me lo contó.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó el moreno, con una expresión que delataba confusión absoluta—. ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?

—Acerca de Bryan y el estúpido plan para darle celos conmigo para que vuelva a tu lado. —Nada más decir eso, se sintió como un estúpido, pero no sabía si era porque se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba o porque había tenido que decirlo (o gritarlo, pues cuando la lluvia arreció le impidió saberlo con exactitud). Ray hizo una mueca de incredulidad antes de que el rubor le aumentara hasta la raíz del cabello—. ¿Así que es cierto?

—¿Cierto? —Repitió él, en un tono golpeado—. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo siquiera? ¡Yo, usándote! Somos amigos, idiota, y más que eso, somos novios. —Hizo una pausa, apretando los puños—. O al menos, lo éramos hasta hace unos momentos.

¿De qué manera se habían volteado los papeles que, repentinamente, Kai era el que estaba recibiendo el golpe?

—¿Lo estás negando? —Las palabras igual salieron de sus labios a pesar del nudo en la boca del estómago. Ray le propinó un empujón que por poco le hace caer de espaldas.

—¡No lo estoy negando! —Exclamó—. ¡No debería de haber nada que negar si me tuvieras confianza! Lo que estás diciendo es una estupidez, ¿te enteras? —Volvió a dar unas largas zancadas para empujarlo de nuevo y decir entre dientes—: Kai, ¿cómo voy a darle celos a Bryan si tú te empecinas a dejar nuestra relación en secreto? ¿Cómo, si yo te estoy cumpliendo ese capricho para no causar problemas en tu familia? ¡Maldita sea, yo te tomaba por inteligente!

—Lo has dicho —empezó a reprender Kai—: Lo hemos mantenido en secreto con mi familia. Nada impide que vayas por ahí hablándole a Bryan de nuestra relación.

—Ah, pero por supuesto —respondió con sarcasmo—. Porque he estado mucho tiempo con él. No puedo creer que tomes en serio lo que te dice ese Valkov. Jamás volvería con Bryan, porque yo te amo a ti.

El corazón de Kai pareció detenerse un momento, pero su rostro se mantuvo con aquella dureza inquebrantable que indicaba lo poco que creía en Ray.

—¿Me harás decir también entonces —Preguntó, tomando las muñecas de Ray y apretándolas con tanta fuerza que seguramente al día siguiente tendría cardenales, como grilletes sobre la piel—, que te vi hace tres días besándote con ese bastardo? —Ray alzó la mirada y abrió la boca; era claro que no se esperaba esas palabras—. Me dirás que ese también fue un invento, ¿no?

—¿Lo viste?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Le zarandeó con fuerza—. Todo el mundo lo vio, y me alegro mucho porque hayas encontrado un Don Nadie que pueda estar contigo en público.

—Eso no… —empezó a decir Ray, con la voz ronca—, si todo se trata de ese beso,… Kai, no significó nada. Él me besó de repente, yo…

—¿Tú qué? —Preguntó Kai, acercando el rostro al del moreno—. Anda, di lo que quieras. Pero ya todo está hecho.

—Espera, Kai —pidió con apenas fuerzas—. Déjame hablar.

—Mentías todo el tiempo —dijo apenas sin piedad, escupiendo las palabras con la violencia de golpes desesperados que, en vez de mostrarse insensibles, únicamente delataban su dolor y ansía por salir de ahí—. Me dejaste en ridículo y crees que yo voy a dejar pasar eso por alto. Pues adivina qué, a mí nunca me has importado. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras perfecto para deshacerme del estrés acumulado; solamente te usé, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque Bryan me dijo lo fácil que era llevarte a la cama. ¡Solamente para eso te queremos ambos!

Ray alzó la mirada, apretando los labios en una fina línea cuando todo intento de réplica murió en su garganta al segundo. Kai pudo notar el dolor en aquellos orbes dorados, en la forma en que se contraían las comisuras de la boca y las cejas se juntaban tanto que prácticamente se tocaban, al mismo tiempo que las arruguitas en la frente se marcaban en un gesto herido y pasmado. Al fin, a Ray no le quedó más que agachar la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro detrás de sus largos mechones húmedos, que todavía escurrían el agua como si fueran pequeñas cataratas.

El moreno se sacudió con rudeza las manos, intentando zafarse. Sin embargo, Kai no mitigó la fuerza y lo asió aún más; uno diría que le causaba placer observar la mueca golpeada del otro, pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Suéltame. ¡Déjame! —Gritó, removiéndose de forma agresiva. Kai, por supuesto, no obedeció—. ¡Ya, vete! No quiero volver a verte. —La voz del joven se quebraba y Hiwatari barrió la calle con la mirada, pero nadie además de ellos se habría atrevido a salir con aquel aguacero que empapaba hasta los huesos y que sin embargo, para él era lo menos pesado de la situación; de hecho, le resultaba un tanto reconfortante por el hecho de que le permitía fingir que las lágrimas de Ray eran gotas de lluvia y nada más—. ¡Déjame!

—Ray —llamó, con dureza—, esto es lo que te ganaste por…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por amarte? —Soltó con amargura—. ¿Por creer que todo esto era real? Yo nunca te engañé… jamás lo habría hecho, y siempre me estuve preguntando si tú me correspondías realmente. Bueno, al menos ya tengo la respuesta. Al fin… —hizo una pausa para sorber por la nariz—, sé cómo te sientes con respecto a mí.

—¿Qué mierda puedes saber de cómo me siento? —Preguntó Kai, acercándose más. Con un movimiento instintivo, el moreno volteó el rostro para evitar su mirada—. ¿Qué puedes saber? ¡Nada!

—¡Bien! —Exclamó—. Ya no me importa, así que deja de agarrarme, cabrón egoísta.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y jalaban el aire frío copiosamente. Kai fue deshaciendo su agarre lentamente, como si temiera que de soltarlo, la tierra podría tragarse a cualquiera de los dos. De haber querido, pensó cuando aún le sostenía las muñecas a Ray apenas con suavidad, podría haberse desasido en cualquier momento. Pero éste no hizo movimiento alguno, y se mantuvo estático, levantando la mirada y enfrentándolo como únicamente él sabía hacerlo.

Y el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. El sonido del agua chocando contra el concreto era lo único que rompía el mutismo. Kai tragó saliva, ahogando todas las palabras que era importante decir, porque Ray tenía razón: Era un verdadero imbécil, así había sido siempre porque nunca se permitió mostrar otra cosa más allá de la máscara frívola que lo apartaba de todos. Excepto de Ray; él había esquivado todas las trampas y obstáculos que le presentó, era su mejor amigo…lo amaba. Muy dentro sabía que eso no sucedería de nuevo, que de soltarse las manos, estaría completamente solo… y —odiaba admitirlo— tenía miedo.

Siempre pensaba mejor rodeado del silencio, meditó antes de deshacer su agarre en las manos para subirlas hasta el rostro del moreno, pasándole los pulgares y limpiando su rostro, aunque éste se humedeciera rápidamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró, respirando profundamente—. Te amo.

—¿Crees que eso va a servir? —Preguntó Ray entre dientes, con la voz ronca pero la mirada firme. Kai soltó una especie de risa amarga.

—No… pero me rehúso a pensar que _aquello_ sea lo último que escuches de mí, porque es una mentira —añadió mientras se inclinaba y le robaba un beso; Ray no le correspondió en ningún momento, pero ya se esperaba algo así. Dio media vuelta una vez más y metió las manos al saco gris, empezando a caminar.

Tardó varios segundos en sentir que de nuevo, se ceñían unas manos entorno a su brazo. No se atrevió, durante varios segundos, a volverse y encarar al moreno, pero cuando le hizo, se sorprendió de que el joven suavizara el gesto.

—¿Esto va a ser todo? ¿En serio? —Cuestionó con una especie de sonrisa—. ¿Fingiremos que no existió absolutamente nada?

—Yo no he dicho que pretendo vivir en esa clase de fantasía —sentenció con dureza—. No sé tú, pero disimular que todo ha sido una buena época que termina sin resentimientos, nunca ha sido lo mío. No pretendo ser hipócrita con lo que tuvimos.

—Eso es ridículo… teniendo en cuenta que siempre has sido un farsante. Jamás me dices absolutamente nada, hasta ahora, creo nunca haberte escuchado decir que me amas y sinceramente, dudo de creerlo. ¿Tienes la remota idea de lo que pasé durante dos años? ¿Las incertidumbres, los… los momentos que solo me confundían? ¡Te odio, Kai! Maldita sea, es que sencillamente eres tan… tan difícil.

La mueca de Hiwatari era tan humana y se veía tan golpeado que cualquiera que no conociera la situación, seguramente le achacaría de injusto a Ray. Pero _cualquiera _se equivocaría, pues lo que decía Kon era verdad. Kai nunca hizo siquiera el pequeño esfuerzo por hablar acerca de sus sentimientos, porque sabía que todo aquello construía un arma en su contra —no que creyera que Ray pudiera aprovecharse—. Estaba en su naturaleza ser desconfiado y reservarse sus opiniones; así le habían enseñado siempre, a que el silencio era su mejor amigo y más grata compañía.

Detrás de todas esas reglas que se vio obligado a aprender, solo se escondía el dolor y el llanto mudo de un niño demasiado asustado por las amenazas de su abuelo, que cargaba sobre sus hombros las exigencias de toda una familia entera. De alguna manera, Kai siempre había desilusionado en cierta medida, las expectativas puestas sobre él; recordaba con claridad el trato muchas veces preferencial de su abuelo con Bryan, que demostraba ser mucho más efectivo a la hora de recibir las instrucciones, porque no sentía absolutamente nada. Incluso Tala podía llevarle mucha ventaja, pues sus fortalezas escondían hábilmente las debilidades, después de todo, él había aprendido a mantenerse solitario. No sucedía lo mismo con Kai, quien una vez conoció la calidez en los brazos de Ray y la felicidad que podía esconderse detrás de una sonrisa, olvidó todo conocimiento de cómo vivir sin alguien que lo esperase todas las noches para abrazarlo sin necesidad de pedirlo, o que durante el día se preocupaba por él y estaba pendiente de lo que le sucedía. Ese tipo de preocupación que te ofrece una _familia real, _que había encontrado en Ray Kon.

Haber viso cómo Bryan besaba a Ray fue de las peores cosas que le tocó mirar, en especial luego de escuchar a Tala hablarle de aquel plan confabulado que supuestamente tenía el moreno para volver con el de ojos grises. Y como un animal herido, había respondido de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo: Lastimando y tratando de verse más grande de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Por qué siempre me haces tanto daño? —Añadió Ray, atravesando las ensoñaciones del más alto—. ¿Por qué te dejo hacerlo? —Y en este punto, le soltó del brazo. Kai sintió la forma pesada en que éste volvió a su lugar, apartado de la mano enguantada de Kon; fijó su vista solo unos segundos en el símbolo del Yin y Yang que adornaba la prenda, y luego desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Esperas que me disculpe por eso? —Murmuró, resoplando—. De acuerdo: Lo lamento. Yo tenía una imagen que proteger, exigencias que cumplir. Falté a muchas cenas importantes por sentarme a hacer nada contigo. Me quedaba observándote mientras dormías luego de que hiciéramos el amor… y nunca pensé que, realmente, hiciera falta decirte nada. ¿Sabes? A mí me enseñaron que el silencio dice los secretos de nuestro corazón, y los protege al mismo tiempo, pero si estábamos juntos, debería quedar implícito el hecho de que te quiero. Es decir, yo no soporto a la gente, ¿por qué habría de tomarte a ti por mi novio? ¿Realmente parezco el tipo de persona que es capaz de utilizar así a su mejor amigo? ¿Es tan fácil creer que yo soy capaz de algo como usarte?

—Kai…

—Nunca me exigiste que hablara en voz alta sobre _eso. _Lo habría intentado, sin embargo, creí que tú lo sabías. Pero míranos ahora, ¿de qué va a servir? Es claro que hemos fundado esta relación en inquietudes, ya nada va a repararlo y ambos lo sabemos. —Hizo una pausa antes de quitarse el abrigo y ponérselo sobre los hombros a Ray, que pareció turbado por ese movimiento—. Solamente a ti se te ocurre salir así —se quejó, sin estremecerse de frío.

—Tienes razón —soltó, junto con una risa que no llegó a los ojos—. Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de que para ti… eso de hablar no es…

—Lo sabes. Pero quieres que eso cambié… y ciertamente, dudo que suceda algo así.

—No te pido que cambies —corrigió—. Quiero entender… lo que dice tu silencio. Pero, me asusta un poco equivocarme. —Se cubrió la cara con las manos y pisó con fuerza—. Solo quiero estar seguro de lo que sientes.

—Te amo —repitió, haciendo que el moreno alzara la cabeza—. Eso es lo que el silencio dice cuando me encuentro _contigo_.

Eran pocas las veces en que hablaba de esa forma, en un murmullo que hacía de su tersa y grave voz, la constancia de un hecho. Ray forzó una especie de mohín disgustado para esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sigues siendo un cabrón egoísta —murmuró entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Kai —dijo, tomando del brazo al otro, que se retiraba—, quédate.

—Dijiste que no querías verme de nuevo —señaló con frialdad, pero en su mirada se leía el dolor.

—Y tú que solamente me usabas para tener sexo —anotó, todavía ofendido.

—No es verdad. Yo solamente… —se quedó en silencio. Ray arqueó las cejas y le sonrió medio afablemente, medio exhausto.

—¿Siempre podré interpretar eso como un "_te amo"_? —En respuesta, el de cabello bicolor negó con la cabeza.

—Esta es la parte donde se supone que, dejo en claro que sigo encabronado por tu beso con Bryan.

—Él me besó —enfatizó, avergonzado y molesto; ahora podía verlo—. Y quiero que sepas que sí me dijo que volviéramos, pero yo no acepte. Estoy contigo, y lo estoy porque (para bien o para mal), te amo. —Él siempre lo decía con tanta facilidad, pensó exasperado y enojado contra sí mismo—. De haber sabido que tú lo viste, lo hubiera aclarado desde el principio. Pensé que no había necesidad de preocuparte.

—Deberías —comentó con el ceño fruncido—; voy a partirle la cara a ese bastardo.

—¿Asumes que tú y yo seguiremos juntos?

Kai esperó, tanteando terreno.

—No —admitió al fin—, y no te culparía. Pero de cualquier manera, voy a darle una paliza.

—Y yo iré a _hablar seriamente_ con ese amigo tuyo, Valkov. —Respondió con sencillez—. Aún estoy molesto contigo por creerle...así que tendrás que compensarme.

—¿Con qué? —Preguntó atropelladamente, quizá delatando el cierto alivio que le causaban las palabras del otro.

—La próxima vez… —murmuró, ruborizándose un poco—, me dejarás _estar arriba _y hacértelo.

El de pelo bicolor arqueó las cejas, pestañeando rápidamente. Pasó la mirada por el cuerpo húmedo de Ray, examinando a detalle la forma en que se pegaban las ropas y luego, volviendo a los ojos ambarinos, tan… inocentes.

—Ray. Eres un gatito muy ingenuo si crees que eres capaz de…convencerme de algo así. —La burla se le notaba. El moreno alzó la cabeza e hizo una mueca—. Además, tú besaste a otro hombre.

—Bueno —murmuró—, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Pero de qué vas a compensarme de alguna manera, lo vas a tener que hacer… y supongo que a mí también me corresponde. —Volvió la mirada hacia el paraguas, caminando hacia él y levantándolo, sacudiendo un poco las gotas del interior y mirando a Kai un segundo—. Volvamos.

Hiwatari se mantuvo estático varios segundos antes de caminar en dirección al moreno, metiéndose dentro del paraguas y poniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Te amo, Kai —dijo repentinamente Ray, mientras empezaban a caminar. El de cabello bicolor se quedó en silencio, a lo que una especie de sonrisa se instaló en los labios del otro.

—Tsk. Y yo a ti, Ray —murmuró apenas de manera inteligible.

**FIN**

* * *

Enteramente cursi y extraño, lo sé. Pero es por las gomitas y quizá, que es mi primera vez con el yaoi de Beyblade (xD). Pero ojalá y allá alcanzado a gustarles.

A quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor, no duden en hacerme sugerencias en cuanto a la redacción, porque me interesa mejorar como escritora. Por otro lado, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos —a menos que quieran criticar la idea o piensen enviarla a "Los malos fics y sus autores"... una cosa es ayudar a mejorar y otra (muy) diferente agarrarse de burla sobre las diferencias de la historia con el mundo de Beyblade, porque desde el principio se les aviso del OoC y porque ¡es un fic! (:D), que traté de hacer lo mejor posible (aunque no lo parezca) (7w7U)—. En fin, que desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que hayan encontrado agradable mi historia y puedan honrarme con un review (uwu)

Un saludo y mil gracias por leer (owo)/ Nos vemos, sempais. Pasen una bonita mañana, tarde o noche (nwn)


End file.
